<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Santiago’s Secret by Gold_Vermillion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23241955">Santiago’s Secret</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gold_Vermillion/pseuds/Gold_Vermillion'>Gold_Vermillion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, Canon Compliant, Dom Amy Santiago, Dom/sub, F/M, Kink Negotiation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:40:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23241955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gold_Vermillion/pseuds/Gold_Vermillion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There was something Amy needed to tell Jake. Kind of urgently. OK, let’s not kid ourselves here, there was something that Amy should really have already told Jake a Long Time Ago and had been putting off. In her defence, she had meant to tell him, she really had. She had even started once or twice but, well, there hadn’t really been a good time. But since the conclusion of their last bet the stakes had risen and something that had been in the ‘you probably/definitely should talk to your boyfriend about this’ category of problem had been up-graded into a ‘damn, girl, what do you mean you haven’t told him yet?’ kind of issue. A ‘tell him right now, you’re a bad girlfriend’ code red kind of emergency.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Santiago’s Secret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is set just after Episode 12 in Season 4.  </p><p>The YouTube video Amy shows Jake in the story is a real one (and came out before this episode was aired - even though I am writing this fic much later).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was something Amy needed to tell Jake. Kind of urgently. OK, let’s not kid ourselves here, there was something that Amy should really have already told Jake a Long Time Ago and had been putting off. In her defence, she had meant to tell him, she really had. She had even started once or twice but, well, there hadn’t really been a good time. But since the conclusion of their last bet the stakes had risen and something that had been in the <em> ‘you probably/definitely should talk to your boyfriend about this’ </em> category of problem had been up-graded into a <em> ‘damn </em> , <em> girl, what do you mean you haven’t told him yet? </em> ’ kind of issue. A <em> ‘tell him right now, you’re a bad girlfriend’ </em> code red kind of emergency. And it had been like that for two days now already. But no longer: now was the hour for bravery. Amy, who had been rallying her spirits and hiding in the kitchen, pulled herself up to her full height and walked purposefully into the lounge. Peralta was sprawled loose-limbed all over her couch, dressed in the sweat-pants and NYPD T-Shirt of hers that he had press-ganged into service in place of the pyjamas that had been soiled in the Ranch-Dressing Incident. He was reading the copy of <em> Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince </em> she had lent him and looked all relaxed, vulnerable and domestic. It made the space in Amy’s chest just above her sola-plexus do odd tight-feeling-spasm kind of thingies, which in turn made her eyes prick and her throat tickle. Maybe she was wrong to want to bring this up tonight. It had been a long day at the end of a harrowingly long week - maybe it was best to leave it until the morning? Amy shook herself - how many times had she told herself that, now? Fifteen? Twenty? More? And what was to say tomorrow wouldn’t be just as bad a time as tonight for serious conversations? The precinct could call any minute, someone else could be hit by a… well. The point was, their job was dangerous and they never really could be sure what would happen. Jake was a Good Man. She owed it to him, to the both of them, to be honest.</p><p> </p><p>“Jake, there’s something I have to talk to you about.”</p><p>Amy perched herself precariously on the end of the couch, trying not to squash Jake’s feet in the process, and hugged her laptop protectively to her chest. Jake pulled up his knees, removing his feet from harm's way, and grinned at her over the top of his book.</p><p>“S’up Ames? Everything OK?”</p><p> “Yes. I mean, no. I mean, it should be but I have to tell you something and I’m a bit nervous, oh crap this is coming out all wrong.” Amy took a steadying breath. “It’s not bad, or anything. Well, I hope it’s not bad - more, I don’t know, exciting? Yeah, a bit scary, but very exciting. Crap. That makes it sound like I’m pregnant. I’m not pregnant.” Amy ran her hand through her hair, this was bad. So bad. “You know what. I have a video. Let’s watch a YouTube video. It will help.”</p><p>Jake had sat up, put his (her) book on the floor (he’d even folded one of the pages to keep his place and Amy was honest-to-God just going to let it slide, she was that nervous) and was giving Amy a look mixed with concern, love and just a little bit of fear.</p><p>“Yeah, I can watch a video, if you think it will help. I can manage that.” He gave Amy a half grin and took the laptop from her. Who’s it by?</p><p>“Watt’s the Safe Word. They’re kind of an adult education channel,” said Amy, pulling up the video she had cued and pushing play, before curling back into the corner of the couch, twisting her fingers. </p><p>“Hey, wait.” said Jake, hitting pause, “This video is called “Coming out as Kinky”? And there are puns??” Jake looked up wide eyed, “Santiago!”</p><p>“Shut up and watch the video, Peralta.”</p><p>“Yes, Ma’am,” Jake saluted, swallowing a nervous snicker, and hit play.  </p><p> </p><p>“OK, the very awkward white guys on the video say I have to pause here and ask what kinks you’re into?”</p><p>“Umm,” Amy blushed.</p><p>“Ames, if you’re showing me this, you have definitely thought about what kinks you’re into. I bet you’ve even written a list…”</p><p>“Ah, yes. I guess you could call it a list…”</p><p>“Amy,” Jake's eyes widened and sparkled in the slightly manic way they did when he had just worked out an uber-cool lead to a case, “Ames, you don’t just have a list, do you? You have a BINDER!”</p><p>Amy rubbed the back of her neck.</p><p>“Oh. My. God. Amy Santiago has a binder full of Sexy Kink Things. HOW did I not know this. I bet it's written in Cambria with cascading tabs and everything... Can I see?”</p><p>“Yes, Jake. I have a binder. Yes, it is written in my favourite font. No, you can’t see it. Not yet. It’s just…” Amy spread her hands in front of her, looking for the right words, “It’s just a lot, OK. I’m into a lot, and if you see it all there written down…  It’s not even like we have to do everything in the binder. I don’t want you to do anything you’re not comfortable with...” Amy looked at him beseechingly, “ It’s just, I’ve had boyfriends bail on me in the past when I’ve told them, Jake, and I’m scared. You’re important to me, our relationship is very important to me, and I really don’t want you to freak out and leave.”</p><p>“Oh,” said Jake deflating. He gave her a disarmed, achingly tender look and leant in towards her, brushing a kiss against her forehead and winding an arm around her hunched back. “It’s OK Ames. You don’t have to show me your Sex Binder. But for the record, this is almost definitely the hottest thing that’s ever happened to me and I’m definitely not going anywhere.”</p><p>“Yeah, you say that. But right now you probably think that by kink, I mean, I don’t know, that I’m going to want to wear satin, high-heel boots, and fish-nets and have you tie me up and spank me - and that’s not really what I’m into.”</p><p>“OK. So what are you into? Like, top five least scary?”</p><p>“I’m a Domme, Jake.”</p><p>“Oooh, so you want <b>me </b> to wear satin, high-heel boots and fish-nets while <b>you</b> tie me up and spank me?”</p><p>“Maybe. I mean, I wouldn’t say no - but we don’t have to. I mean, there’s other stuff we could do instead, if you would rather.”</p><p>“Let's say I’d definitely consider it. It kinda depends on how hard you plan on hitting me.” Jake gave her an evil grin. “And you still haven’t told me your top five.”</p><p>“OK.” Amy took a deep breath, “here goes: As well as Domme/Sub play I’m really turned on by bondage, role play, body worship, light sensory deprivation like blindfolds, and praise kink. I also like the idea of impact play, but I wouldn’t want to do it straight off, because I haven’t ever and I would need to learn how to do it safely, first.” Amy closed her eyes, tensing. </p><p>“God, I love you, Santiago.” said Jake, and hugged her. “Do you want to talk about any of that right now, or should I keep watching the video?”</p><p>“The video might be a good idea.”</p><p>They both settled back into the couch and Jake hit the play.</p><p>“Where did you find these guys, Ames?”</p><p>“Would you believe google?”</p><p>“Nope. Not after you phrased it so convincingly.”</p><p>“Rosa suggested it.” </p><p>“Oh. Thank God. I was worried it might have been Charles. Wait. You don’t want 24 hour bondage, sex slave stuff, do you?” Jake gave her an anxious, sidelong glance.</p><p>“No. I’d give that one a hard pass.”</p><p>“Good. I mean, I would if you really wanted...”</p><p>“We don’t have to do anything that makes you super uncomfortable. Negotiation is really important in BDSM. There’s this thing called a Yes/No/Maybe list - have heard of it? It’s great.”</p><p>“Let me guess, you’ve got yours in your Sex Binder?”</p><p>“Wouldn’t you like to know” said Amy, giving him a smouldering look. </p><p>Jake wiggled his eyebrows. “Did you have anything planned for me tonight… wait. What do you like to be called? Mistress?”</p><p>“Sir.”</p><p>Jake sucked his teeth and gave her a look that was both surprised and very turned on. </p><p>“And no,” Amy gave him a tired smile, “I don’t have anything planned. I thought maybe tomorrow, after you’ve had a chance to write a Yes/No/Maybe list.”</p><p>“What, I have to do paperwork in order to have sex, now?” Jake sounded pained.</p><p>“I never said anything about not having sex.” Amy ran her fingers up the side of Jake’s throat, making him shudder.</p><p>“But you just said… lists first, and tomorrow…”</p><p> “Just because I’m into kink doesn’t mean I don’t like vanilla sex as well. What we’ve been doing so far has been hot.”</p><p>“Right. Good to know.” Jake's eyes fluttered and Amy kissed him, shuffling on the couch, taking the laptop off him so she was able to straddle his knees and deepen the kiss. He was wearing her clothes, and they were a bit small on him, pulling tight across his chest. There was a gap between the bottom of the t-shirt he was wearing and his pants. It was super hot. Amy felt light-headed. Things were going to be alright. She’d talked to Jake and it had been amazingly awkward, but things were still alright. Jake moved under her and there was the sound of ripping paper.</p><p>“Jake?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Did you just put your foot on my book?”</p><p>“Ah… no?” said Jake, hastily moving his foot.</p><p>“I don’t believe it, Peralta. I loan you one thing…”</p><p>“Um. Should we go to bed?”</p><p>“You had better. Right now, before I change my mind.”</p><p>“On it.” Jake stood kissing her quickly. “I’ll buy you a new book, OK?”</p><p>“Bed, Jake.” Amy picked up her book and inspected the damage. Only Jake Peralta, she thought, rolling her eyes. The ‘Watt’s the Safe-Word’ video was right. Having talked about kink didn’t change the emotional aspects of their relationship At All. Speaking of which, she was still horny and refraining from boning Jake would not make her book any less torn. Amy flattened the pages carefully and put the book on the coffee table before turning to head for their bedroom. Some problems were best left for the morning. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>